


In the Mess

by angelwings7567



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Clones, Fluff and Humor, Happy, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings7567/pseuds/angelwings7567
Summary: The 501st and 212th are both on leave. Madness and teasing happens.  Cody needs help.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	In the Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations:  
> Riduur: partner, spouse, husband  
> Di'kut: idiot, fool  
> Vod: brother

Jesse was on the way pick up his boyfriend from the end of his shift. The 501st and 212th had finished their current missions, so they had a few weeks downtime before being shipped out again. He supported everything Kix was doing, but Jesse couldn’t help wishing Kix was around a bit more. Maybe after the war finished it would change. For now, all he could do was survive and hope. He sneezed. Kriff. He desperately hoped Kix didn’t hear that.

He turned into the medbay to see Kix glaring at him. Maybe he did hear after all.

“Did you sneeze?” he demanded.

“Nope. It was Appo…” He replied sheepishly.

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

“Maybe… But that was the first time!”

“Hmm… Fine. But if it happens again, you’re getting meds, okay?” Kix grumbled. Jesse moved closer and leant in to kiss him. They stayed there for a few minutes, exchanging soft kisses. He loved those rare moments they could snatch when they were alone. But then Radon walked in and Kix leapt back about 10 feet before hurtling into a table. Radon had a good enough sense of self-preservation to pretend not to notice. Jesse grinned. Kix glared.

“I need caf. I’m too tired to deal with this”

“Want to go to the mess?”

“Yeah riduur, let’s go”

There weren’t many vode in the mess, but they recognised Fives, Hardcase, and Tup and went to join their table.

“Did you see Cody punch that clanker?”, Fives was saying as they sat down.

“What?!”

“Yeah, apparently he ended up with three broken fingers”

“I’m not surprised, he’s di’kut” Kix responded.

“Someone’s in a bad mood” Fives taunted, grinning. Kix gave him one of his ‘I’m the medic, kriff off’ stares, so Jesse ran off to get Kix some caf before he had the chance to murder anyone.

“So, like, I had this thought”, Hardcase started “what happens if a Jedi force-pushes something huge, like a building, but they can’t move it?”

“What…” Fives looked concerned.

“No, I mean, if they can’t move it, will nothing happen or will they be pushed in the opposite direction?”

“You might actually be onto something vod…”

Kix just put his head in his hands. Unfortunately, Jesse came back with his caf at that very moment, so he didn’t have an excuse to shoot anyone.

“So, what have you two been up to?” Fives asked, with a slight smile that anyone would recognise as him about to say something insulting. “Get up to anything when you were in the med-bay…alone?”

“I literally just finished my shift.” Kix snapped, “It was a karking nightmare.”

“Besides, Radon walked in.” Jesse barely had time to duck before Kix hit him.

“Do you lot know anything about Fox and Ponds?” Tup piped up. Four faces turned to stare at him. He started to hesitate, “It’s just that some of my friends have been saying that they’re together.”

“What?!” Cried Fives, “when did this happen?”

“Well they do seem to spend a lot of time fighting” Kix remarked.

“And Fox usually ends up on top of Ponds” Jesse added. “Yeah, I could see that. Maybe. There's enough tension there, at least. ”

“Wait up,” Fives exclaimed, “I thought he was ‘sTrAigHt’”

“Apparently not.”

“Speaking of ‘sTrAigHt’ people…” Hardcase gestured to where Rex and Cody had just entered the mess.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Fives asked as they sat down.

“Kenobi’s in the medbay. Got shot in the shoulder.”, Cody replied gruffly.

“Aww, are you worried about your riduur?”, Fives teased, despite Rex’s frantic slashing motion at his throat.

“Two things,” Cody stated calmly, “One: He’s not my riduur, and you know that. Two: I’m a Marshal Commander. Don’t go there.”

“Does that mean you don’t want him to be your riduur then?” Jesse dared to say, before having a violent coughing fit due to Cody’s death stare. Rex just rolled his eyes and gave up.

“You certainly gaze longingly at him enough for everyone to know you do, and Kenobi’s heartrate whenever you come with him to the med-bay might say something about it going both ways…” Kix added evenly, sipping his caf. 

Before Cody had a chance to reply, Fives noticed General Skywalker and Commander Tano coming up to their table.

“Hi General, Hey Commander! Come and join us!” Fives called.

They both sat down near one end of the table, so that Ahsoka, Anakin and Rex were on one side of Cody, and Hardcase, Jesse, Kix, and Tup were on the other side, with Fives at the end of the table. Cody was starting to regret sitting in the middle.

“Oh, nothing really” He responded.

Fives gave him a shit-eating grin before turning to Anakin, “We were just discussing Cody and General Kenobi’s relationship”, He declared. Cody wished he could suddenly be attacked by a Sith Lord. Anything would be better than listening to this conversation. Since a Sith attack seemed increasingly unlikely, he settled for glowering at Fives. If looks could kill...

“Have they finally gotten together?!” Anakin exclaimed, “Took them long enough!”

“Umm… excuse me, sir?” Cody definitely regretted sitting in the middle. He was being attacked on multiple fronts. “Wouldn’t it be against the Jedi Code?”

“I mean, kind of, but not really. No one really minds anymore because of the war. You’ve got to find happiness somewhere!” Anakin responded with a grin that rivalled Fives’.

“Hey, wait a sec!” Ahsoka suddenly cried, “How come Cody's allowed to date, but I’m not??”

“Because.” Anakin, Rex and Fives declared at the same time.

“But why? How is this fair?”

“You’re too young” Rex responded.

“I’m definitely older than you.”

“Yeah, but you make bad decisions” Fives said, “Like that Lux guy”

“Or that girl on Ryloth” Jesse added.

“Hold, on… what girl on Ryloth?” Anakin looked around, bewildered, “Am I the only person here who’s straight?!”

“Yup”

“Yeah, you’re the weird one” Fives added.

“Hey, I’m straight!” Cody said defensively, seemingly trying to convince himself more than the others. Everyone just turned to look at him.

“Come on Commander, even Tup knows that isn’t true”, Anakin finally said after the longest silence in the history of silences. Tup nodded in agreement. Cody wanted to die.

“When are you and Obi-Wan going to get together? I can go with you to talk to him now, if you want” Anakin told him, probably helpfully, but he could never really tell. This was so awkward, Cody thought it had to be a dream.

“Never! Because I don’t kriffing like him like that, I’m STRAIGHT! And even if I did like him, he absolutely doesn’t like me back!”

“Oh, he absolutely does” Fives muttered. Cody spun round to face him. Fives tried to scramble out of his seat in terror, but then bumped into Tup, who knocked over Kix’s caf. Kix very slowly and deliberately looked up at Fives. Fives stood, frozen in fright.

“Oh kriff…”

Fives ran out of the mess, closely followed by Kix, with the sound of his brother’s laughter following him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, and criticism welcome!
> 
> Edit: I noticed spelling mistakes (I really can't spell I don't know why I even try), so if anyone sees more, please let me know!


End file.
